


Bev's New Game

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, richies kind of an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Bev makes up a new game to play with Richie.





	Bev's New Game

Richie had a problem, like a big one.

Him and the rest of the losers were gathered in study hall, books splayed out across the large round table they had claimed. All of the others were working on various subjects.

Bev was leaning back in her chair across from him lazily flipping through her Spanish textbook, smiling down at her phone and glancing at Richie occasionally. Stan had Headphones in and was working on an English essay. Ben and Mike, who they had snuck into the class, as they usually did during study hall, were helping Bill with a history Diorama.

Eddie and Richie were partnered together to do a social studies presentation. Something about climate or something. Richie didn’t really remember. He was to focused on his partner to even think about the project.

Really it had all been Bev’s fault. She had a weird fetish for getting under Richie’s skin, he swore it.

He had made the Drunken mistake of mentioning to Bev how cute Eddie looked when he nervously pinched his bottom lip.

He honestly didn’t even remember saying it but she definitely remembered it.

It had been a week and almost every time the three of them were together she would point out something quietly to Richie that he would, of course, find adorable because he found almost everything about Eddie adorable.

At first, it had only been a minor inconvenience. Like at bills when she pointed out how he brought his knees up to his chest whenever a part of the movie would scare him. or how when he waited at the bike racks for the others to get there he would stand holding the straps of his backpack. Or how his eyelashes fluttered slightly when he was confused.

It had gotten worse as the week went on. During English, she had reached towards Richie’s paper and wrote on the corner of his page.

**_Eddies Pen_ **

Richie was confused… until he looked up and noticed Eddie. Who was sitting at his spot across Bev. He had the tip of his pen hanging between his lips. He would suck on it every once in a while absented mindedly.

Richie’s eyes widened as he craned his neck to look at her. She slammed her face down into her backpack to keep from laughing out loud.

Richie had thought that had been the worst one she would do, but she had blown that one out of the water during study hall.

Richie’s phone was sitting on the table between him and Eddie. Eddie saw the name flash and looked across the large table to Bev confused.  
“why is Bev texting you?” he asked leaning forward to read what she had said. Richie didn’t know what the text said but knowing her, and he did. It was definitely not something Eddie should see. He threw his hand over the screen and slid it off the table. Bev held back a giggle as Eddie looked over at her even more confused than before.

Richie took that distraction to quickly read the text, he almost dropped his phone when he read it.

**Molly:** _Have you ever noticed how Eddie’s shorts ride up when he sits?_

Richie slowly lifted his head to stare at her. She had her hand covering her mouth as she “innocently” looked around the room. Richie and Eddie both stared at her, completely different expressions on their faces.

Richie couldn’t help it. He had to look. Without turning his head, he moved his eyes to look down to Eddie’s shorts, which as Bev had said, were even shorter than they normally were. Sitting high on his thighs.

Richie held his breath as his head slowly turned to fully stare down at Eddie’s thighs, his eye brows lifting and mouth dropping open slightly. Bev must have caught the expression change because she let out a loud laugh, drawing the attention of all the boy around the table, minus Richie who was basically mesmerized.

“I think she’s broken.” Eddie said turning his head to look at Richie. His confusion doubled when he saw Richie’s face.

“Why are you looking at me like that.” Eddie, more stated then asked. Brow furrowing.

Richie’s cheeks flushed when as he looked up to meet Eddie’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when the loud class change bell rang. Richie jumped from his seat grabbing his bag and sprinting for the door. He heard a chair scrap behind him but ignored it. He was not down to explain bev’s little “game” to Eddie right now.

He ran until he was outside of the school leaning against the brick gym wall, huffing for breath.

“RICHIE.” He heard Eddie call from around the corner, he sounded out of breath as well. Eddie turned the corner and they both stared, breathing hard.

“Sorry Ed’s… I just really… felt like… going for a run.” Richie joked, “speaking of… running I should get back… to it.” He took a big breath and turned from Eddie. He had just moved his left leg when he felt Eddies arm reach out and roughly grab his shoulder. Richie was pulled back by the shoulder and shoved until his back hit the brick wall.

Still holding onto his shoulder Eddie stepped in front of Richie, he leaned his hand onto the brink on the other side of Richie’s arm. Completely blocking anyways for Richie to run again. His breath coming out hard onto Richie neck.

“What the hell was that!” Eddie exclaimed. Looking up at Richie confused. Richie thought back to what Bev had said about his Eyelashes. And she was right. And Richie thought it was the cutest thing. He couldn’t help it. Bev had created a monster. He watched as Eddie’s lashes fluttered. Leaving his question without an answer.

“you’re doing it again.” Eddie said in a low voice. Richie, looked at him for real this time and noticed how close Eddie had moved to him. “did you seriously think I wouldn’t notice you staring?” Eddie questioned voice even quieter then before. He didn’t give Richie the chance to answer this time as he raised himself up on his toes and pressed his lips to Richie’s.

Richie had no clue how to respond to this new development so he just stood there like an idiot. As soon as Eddie broke the kiss Richie’s mouth started at a mile a minute.

“ImsosorryBevmadethisstupidgameandshekeeptellingmeaboutallthecutethingsyoudidbuteverythingyoudoiscutesothenshestartedsayingthesexythingsyoudidand- “

“Richie, would you shut up and kiss me, you complete idiot.” Eddie interjected grabbing the front of Richie’s shirt and pulling him down to meet his mouth this time. And this time Richie kissed him back, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and turned them around so Eddie’s back was pressed against the wall.

That was how they had spent the rest of sixth period. Richie explaining all of the things Bev had noticed and Eddie blushing like crazy the whole time.

And that was where Bev and Ben found them at the end of the school day. Richie ran over to Bev and picked her up, twirling her around.

“Bev, that was the best games you’ve ever come up with.” He exclaimed. He put her down and leaned to her ear. “I think the next target should be Ben.” He whispered so only she could hear. Bev shoved him to the ground and blushed. Richie laughed as Ben and Eddie looked on confused.

“Good luck.” Eddie said patting Ben on the shoulder. “you’re going to need it.”

 


End file.
